Digimon New Year
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: "Short" I think kind of one-shot of Takato and Renamon on New Years Eve. Renakato. Read and review.


I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. I'm in the holiday mood now I guess. Oh well.

* * *

Digimon New Year

Takato yawned and then began banging his head against the wall until Rika "helped" him and he stopped.

"Ow," Takato said glaring at her for a moment then smirking.

Rika had already gone back to reading, her hair let down and brushed behind her right ear, her eyes focused on the book on the table in front of her, and her shirt and jeans hugging her form perfectly. He looked out the window and saw Guilmon sitting under a tree watching Renamon training. She had taught him a bit of martial arts as well as making sure to give him advice about how to pick up first Jeri then Rika. Neither had turned out but Rika had yet to start dating someone just to get away from Takato like Jeri did with Henry.

It had been five years since the D-Reaper was defeated and the digimon returned. Jeri had rejected Takato then began to date Henry, Ryo had returned to the Digital World with Cyberdramon. There hadn't been any more enemy bioemergances but several friendly ones had arrived.

It was the day before New Years Eve and Takato was getting tired of waiting for the party the Digidestined were all going to the next day. Takato yawned and hopped out the window walking over to Renamon who didn't react to him.

"I take it you would like some more advice," Renamon said.

"Yes," Takato said knowing he would have to fight her to get any actual advice.

"Alright," Renamon said taking a defensive stance. "Then let's begin."

Takato made the first move throwing a snap kick at the left side of her head. She blocked it then grabbed his leg and spun pulling him off his other foot and pinning him to the ground.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that," Renamon said grinning.

"Am I?" Takato asked before rolling them over and pinning her.

"Alright," Renamon said. "First thing you should know is, she likes to spar."

She suddenly planted both her feet in his chest and threw him off of her. Both stood and she ran at him throwing a kick then spinning and trying to knee him in the head. He blocked the kick then ducked under the knee and tripped her.

"Not bad," Renamon said. "She is better than I am and respects those that can hold their own against her."

Takato pulled Renamon up then leapt backward out of the way of a punch. He prepared to fight her again when his parents vehicle pulled into the driveway.

"Takato!" his mother called. "Your father and I are going shopping! you want anything?"

"No thanks!" Takato called back.

He knew they hadn't called because they wanted him to go with them but he was busy.

"Alright!" his mother called as the car backed out of the driveway then left.

"You know they wanted you to go," Renamon said.

"They'll live," Takato said. "Anyway, if I beat Rika, will she go out with me?"

"Maybe," Renamon said. "You'd have to make a bet with her where you get one date with her if you win. You'll also have to let her choose her own reward for winning and catch her in a good mood."

"Good luck with the last one right?" Takato asked.

"Good luck winning," Renamon said. "It'll be close, even if you do."

"Really?" Takato asked.

"I let you win," Renamon said. "I could easily digivolve."

Takato shrugged and walked back into the house not noticing Renamon giggling at the self confidence she had given him by letting him win then saying Rika was better. Renamon was much better but she knew Rika was better than Takato. He would need the confidence to be able to last a half second.

"Hey Rika," Takato said walking in.

"No," Rika said. "Go away, I'm reading."

"I challenge you," Takato said.

"Fine," Rika said smirking and closing the book. "What do you want?"

"One date," Takato said.

"Not that again," Rika said smiling at the fact that Takato was still trying after being rejected five times already. "Fine. If you win, I'll go on one date. If I win, you have to be my slave."

"Deal," Takato said.

Rika nodded and they walked to the sparring ring in the living room and Renamon and Guilmon watched from the doorway. Rika took an offensive stance and Takato took a defensive one.

_Good call,_ Renamon thought.

Rika sprinted forward and spun throwing a spinning kick at him only to have him block it and kick her in the back of her support knee dropping her and gaining a point. In the form of sparring they had silently agreed on, it was competition rules. Knees or body earned a point. Three points won.

"Not bad," Rika said. "I underestimated you. Won't happen again."

She stood and backed away then stepped forward with a jab at the same time as a hook. Takato avoided both and moved to trip her only to have her lock his leg between her own and then have her twist dropping him and making him look like and idiot. He scrambled up and instantly used a side kick but she leaned back and dodged it then caught his foot. Before she could react, he jumped over her pulling her down to the ground but landing on his hands and one foot. She stood and he grinned.

"Alright," Rika said smiling at having a challenge. "I admit, you're good. But now, you lose."

She stepped forward and faked a punch, which he reacted to, only to have her plant a push kick in his chest and send him flying out of the ring. He stood and walked back into it then grinned adopting an offensive stance while Rika moved to defense.

_Game over, Rika wins, _Renamon thought knowing full well no one could get past Rika's defenses, not even her.

Takato took a step forward and Rika flinched. He grinned and began to circle her then stepped forward and spun backward past a side kick and threw one of his own. She avoided it but lost her balance and stumbled toward the edge of the ring. She recovered seconds before falling and jumped doing a backward spinning kick but Takato ducked out of the way and Rika sailed out of the ring, landing hard on her rear. Renamon just stared in shock and Takato grinned happily and walked over to help Rika up.

"Get the hell away from me!" Rika snapped pushing herself up. "And you can forget about that date! We didn't shake on it so I don't have to do anything!"

"That's not fair," Takato said.

"Life's not fair!" Rika snapped storming past him and slamming her shoulder into his then stomping into her bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

"Oh my God," Renamon said knowing how hurt Takato was just by the calm look on his face that he wore whenever he was pissed. "I'm so sorry, Takato."

"Yeah sure," Takato said storming out of the house.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Renamon asked.

"Oh, she'll go out with you if you can beat her," Takato said mimicking a girl's voice. "Thanks for the great fucking advice Renamon! Very fucking helpful!"

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't know she'd get mad about it!" Renamon said. "Sorry that no girl you ever like feels the same, but it's obviously my fault! I'm sorry that the only girl that ever actually cared about you, you don't even notice!"

With that, she turned and stormed back inside slamming the door behind herself.

"Come on Guilmon!" Takato snapped.

Guilmon followed silently and Takato was silent the entire way back trying to ignore what Renamon had said. He hadn't said anything was her fault except Rika's newest rejection but he had sure been thinking it. The last part, however, confused him. When he got home, he went to his room and changed for bed then went to sleep. That night, his dream was fairly realistic, at least at first. He and Renamon were sparring and having a good time, but then her words replayed in his head and all of the females he wasn't related to that he knew appeared in front of him. He already knew Jeri and Rika didn't like him so they disappeared. Suzie had moved away to a boarding school, and that just left Renamon. He seriously doubted that she felt that way about him but some part of him told him she did. The same part relentlessly focused on how much he had enjoyed her company recently. He wasn't even entirely certain how, but by the time he woke up, one thing dominated his thoughts.

_I'm in love with Renamon,_ Takato thought staring at his ceiling. _What the fuck is wrong with me? She's not even human._

_So?_ the part responsible for his feelings for her asked. _That never stopped you from being her friend. You're not even friends with animals._

_True,_ Takato thought. _But animals aren't sentient and won't rip my throat out for saying something rude if I'm not careful. She might._

_If she were going to kill you, she'd have done it,_ the part of his brain reasoned.

Takato finally got up and showered then got dressed and went to the store to get breakfast as he always did nowadays. When he got done eating, he went to the park and found Rika and Renamon sitting on a bench. Rika glared at him but Renamon didn't even acknowledge him. He walked to a small shed he had built for Guilmon and found Terriermon playing with him.

"Hey Terriermon," Takato said.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon said happily. "You no mad at Guilmon no more!"

"I wasn't mad at you," Takato said. "I was just mad at myself. Sorry I yelled. I'd tell Renamon that too, but she doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk."

"She'd kill you," Terriermon said.

"You okay Takato?" Henry asked walking over. "Normally you're trying to get Rika's attention by now."

"I got rejected again," Takato said. "And yelled at by both of them."

"I see," Henry said.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Takato asked.

"Sure," Henry said following him away from the others. "What's up?"

"I think Renamon told me that she likes me," Takato said quietly enough that he knew Renamon wouldn't hear.

Henry, instantly burst out laughing.

"Oh, that's a good one," Henry said finally then managed to quiet down. "Renamon, like you? She's a digimon dude. Even if you were right, that's not right."

"Then I'm fucked," Takato said.

"Why?" Henry asked then paled. "Oh please tell me you aren't."

"Um...yeah," Takato said.

"Jesus Christ!" Henry said. "Really? Renamon? How the hell did that even happen?"

"Fuck if I know," Takato said. "I just do."

"You are fucked," Henry said.

"What do I do?" Takato asked.

"Play hangman," Henry said.

"I'm serious," Takato said.

"So am I," Henry said then sighed. "Look, dude. There are certain things guys just don't do. hug other guys, fat chicks, animals, vegetarian, and most importantly digimon!"

"Thanks," Takato said shaking his head and turning away. "I ask for support and advice and you suggest suicide. Great fucking friend."

"Takato-" Henry said but Takato flipped him off over his shoulder and stormed off.

Renamon looked up in time to see Takato flip Henry off then storm off and was surprised he was so mad.

"What did you do?" Renamon asked when Henry walked over.

"He asked for some advice about a girl and I may have...um...suggested...suicide," Henry said.

"You what!?" Renamon asked shocked already running after Takato.

"What's with her?" Henry asked.

"You told Takato to kill himself!" Rika shouted. "What the fuck do you think is wrong with her?"

Henry stared at the ground in shame and Rika ran after Renamon and Takato.

Renamon caught up with Takato in the nearest movie theater. It had been shut down for the week but Takato was friends with everyone there and was allowed to watch movies for free whenever he wanted, even when they were closed. Today, he was watching a zombie movie.

"Sorry, we're closed," the person at the door said.

"I need to talk to Takato," Renamon said.

"No," the person said.

"Please," Renamon said. "I'm worried he might be considering suicide. You must have noticed something was off about him."

"You're lucky I did," the person said holding the door open. "Don't tell anyone I did this though."

Renamon ran into the theater and found Takato quickly and silently sat beside him. He stayed silent so she did as well.

"I'm not considering it," Takato said flatly. "Don't worry. Not suicidal."

Renamon nodded but stayed there staring at the ground.

"I'm really sorry Rika yelled at you," Renamon said.

"Don't be," Takato said. "It's not your fault."

She again remained silent and after a moment, stood and began to leave.

"Yesterday," Takato said and she stopped knowing what he was going to ask. "You said I didn't notice the one person that actually liked me. Who did you mean?"

Renamon was silent for a moment and heard something shift in the balcony above them but not loud enough for Takato to notice.

"Me," Renamon finally said then turned and left silently.

Takato sat there staring at the screen but not seeing the movie. He had been right. Renamon did care about him and felt the same way he did, at least partially. That didn't change the fact that Henry was right. It wasn't natural. Nothing about it was right.

Rika blinked in surprise then left as silently as she had entered. Renamon had admitted that she was in love with Takato. That was a bit more than a surprise. She approved, however. She may not like Takato like that, but she did respect him and knew that even though they were a different species, they would be a good couple. They both cared about each other and got along better than Takato and Guilmon. She had formed a plan to help them before she was even out of the building.

* * *

"Why can't I skip the party?" Takato asked. "I don't even really know if I want to go."

"You'll be fine," his mother said. "You've been looking forward to this all year. One fight with Rika is not going to be enough to keep you from regretting going."

_It's not Rika I'm worried about seeing,_ Takato thought. _I just don't know how to tell Renamon that we can't be together._

Finally his mother managed to get him out of the house and he began wandering in the general direction of Rika's. He wasn't sure how but it had somehow become the official location of all of their holiday events. Probably because it was so big.

Halfway to the house, he suddenly found himself inside a jewelry store.

"Who this time?" the clerk asked without looking up from his magazine.

"Don't ask," Takato said.

"Renamon, then," the clerk said grinning. "Don't worry, I'm joking. Personally I have nothing against that since they are sentient and are people, whether anyone wants to accept them as that or not. Honestly it's just like when African Americans were considered property. Anyway, get the yin-yang necklace set. It's for couples."

He saw one made out of white sapphire and black onyx. he bought it without even thinking about it then left and the clerk smiled.

"Yep," the clerk said. "It's Renamon."

Takato slipped the necklaces into his pocket then walked to Rika's house arriving five minutes late but slipping in without anyone noticing. the others were all present but there were no adults meaning that the party would quickly get out of control. For the time being, Takato sat against the wall in the darkest corner where he was least likely to be noticed.

"Alright," Rika said to Jeri who she had told her plan to and who shared her sentiments. "He's here, let's start."

"Quiet!" Jeri shouted. "It's game time!"

"It's like nine o'clock!" Henry said gesturing at a recorded football game that Rika easily shut off with the remote.

"Now," Rika said. "I had to promise my mother we would be quiet and the games require that."

"Fine," Henry said.

Takato assumed her parents were asleep in their bedroom. The others all formed a circle and Rika made sure the only open space was beside Renamon.

"You too Takato," Rika said gesturing to the spot.

Takato sighed silently and slid over to sit beside the yellow vixen.

"What's first, truth or dare or spin the bottle?" Rika asked.

"I say truth or dare," Henry said.

"I second that," Jeri said.

Within minutes, a little over half had agreed so the game began. It was slow at first, but once people got used to it and the no refusals rule, the dares got a bit more humiliating and the truths a bit more personal until finally, someone had to ruin it.

"Alright Rika," Henry said. "What's your plan for tonight."

"Get drunk and pass out," Rika said.

"Really," Henry said. "Nothing to do with Takato, maybe a kiss."

"No," Rika said holding her temper in check. "Henry, truth or dare."

"Dare," Henry said.

"I dare you to let Guilmon give you head," Rika said.

"Too far," Takato said. "Next game is a game of questions. You all know which."

"Alright," Rika said swiftly changing her plan to include that. "You first."

"Me last," Takato said.

"Okay," Rika said. "I'll start. Impmon, do you like Ai or Mako better?"

"About the same," Impmon said. "Jeri, if I flip a coin, what as the chances I get head?"

"Zero out of two," Jeri said smirking. "Takato, what digimon in this room is your favorite?"

Takato was silent for a moment looking around and turning pink but finally sighed.

"I'd have to say it's a tie," Takato said. "Renamon because she can fight even without digivolving and Guilmon because I technically created him."

"Fair enough," Rika said. "Your turn."

"Rika," Takato said. "What are you really trying to do?"

"I'm trying to enjoy my New Years and help my friends enjoy it too," Rika said. "Renamon, who do you care most about?"

The room instantly became deathly silent and Renamon stared at Rika knowingly before smiling slightly.

"Why, you Master," Renamon said, obviously lying. "Takato, who do you most care about."

"Um...I...have to go to the bathroom," Takato said.

"We can wait," Renamon said grinning.

"I have to go number two," Takato said.

"We have all night," Rika said.

"I quit!" Takato said.

"Fine," Renamon said. "Then who in this room have you ever asked out?"

"Jeri and Rika," Takato said. "That's public knowledge."

"True," Renamon said.

"Alright," Takato said. "Jeri, what are you and Rika planning and why does it seem like you're trying...to...oh."

"To...what?" Jeri asked.

"Nothing," Takato said standing. "I'm going home and going to bed."

"What, why?" Rika asked.

"Because I'm not in the mood for one of your games," Takato said before leaving.

"Takato wait!" Renamon said following him.

She let him get out of earshot and sight of the house then caught him easily and pulled him into a back alley out of view of the public.

"What's been eating at you recently?" Renamon asked.

"Life," Takato said.

"Takato," Renamon said sternly but still kindly.

"Alright," Takato said. "After our argument, I don't know why but, I dreamt we were sparring then all of a sudden I woke up and I was in love with you."

He got a lot quieter for the last part so she wasn't entirely sure she had heard him right.

"You...what?" Renamon asked.

"I...I'm in love with you," Takato said. "I don't really know when it happened, but you're kind, brave, strong, and I love hanging out with you. I guess, part of me always loved you."

"You...you love me?" Renamon asked smiling slightly then it faded. "But I'm guessing that's not the part that has been eating at you."

"No," Takato said. "The girl I asked Henry for advice with was you. He may have been out of line telling me to commit suicide but he was right about one thing. No one in the world would be willing to even try to understand. They would see a human dating a computer program, or an animal, or just something that doesn't even really exist. Eventually people would start to think that you were forcing me to be with you and would try to scare you away to save me, maybe even kill you. I can't...I won't let that happen. I'm sorry. We can't be together."

"Takato," Renamon said touched that he cared about her to the point of causing himself grief and misery to keep her safe. "I don't care what anyone thinks. I love you and nothing will ever change that. Let them think what they want. I will never allow someone else's views to rule my life. Especially not about something that important."

Takato simply stared at the ground so she forced him to look up at her.

"I'm touched that you care about me enough to worry about my safety but I can handle myself," Renamon said. "I love you, and I don't care what anyone says. Please, at least try before you say we can't be together."

Takato smiled after a moment and nodded reaching into his pocket and pulling out the necklaces. He put the white half on Renamon and she smiled.

"It's beautiful," Renamon said. "Thank you."

Takato smiled then kissed her. She kissed him back then pulled away and they walked back to Rika's together. Takato put his necklace on along the way and swore not to take it off as long as he was with Renamon. He never did.

THE END


End file.
